A Future Forged Together
by FanFicGirl5000
Summary: Alice is curious about the new girl, Isabella Swan, because she does not have any visions of her future. The Cullens find that none of their gifts affect her. As Alice tries to figure out what makes Bella unique from everyone else, she ends up falling in love and dreaming of the future that they could have together. AU, Bella/Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Today was going to be different. I knew that, but I still found it disconcerting. The future was often foggy, but not like this.

Edward strolled up to me with a calm and collected expression. If nothing had been bothering me, we probably would have already been out the door and on our way to Forks High School.

"Maybe this new girl is feeling really indecisive and that's why you can't see her future?" Edward suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "Maybe..." I knew that Edward knew what I was really thinking and not saying.

"You don't see _anything_ at all? Absolutely nothing?"

I nodded, although it wasn't nessecary.

"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle about this."

Before I could bat an eye, Carlisle was standing in front of me. "I heard my name, but I wasn't paying as much attention to the conversation as I should have been. What's wrong, Alice?"

I sighed yet again. Everything about this was just so frustrating. "Theres a new girl that is supposed to start attending school today, but I don't have a single vision of her future."

"Hmmm..." was all Carlisle said. He was thinking, and Edward went from disbelief to shock.

"Have you had any visions of the Volturi lately, Alice?"

I shaked my head furiously. "No, I haven't. If I did, I would've told you."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course, Alice. I'm just concerned and catious, that's all. I'm sure the Volturi would not be all that pleased to know that our family attends school, so keep a close eye on what's going on around you."

I felt a stir of negative emotions begin to cross over over me... that suddenly disappeared. I was relieved to see that Jasper had appeared in front of me, and I felt like I could truly focus on the day ahead. "We should go now, if we'd like to obey traffic laws and not be late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's P. O.V. **

When I woke up this morning, everything felt out of place. As I got dressed in the oufit I chose last night, I had this uneasy feeling. What was it, exactly, that was bothering me? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it's the anxiety of being a new girl in a small town. Maybe it's the realization that I can't bring myself to move out now that I've moved in. Maybe it's looking at my Dad and seeing a stranger - I know he's my Dad, but there isn't that same closeness that I have with Mom.

My phone buzzes a familiar tune. Yep, text from Mom. Go figure.

_First day of school! Excited, sweetie? Let me know how everything goes when you get back, k?_

_Mom, I just woke up._

_I'm surprised. You're such a morning person. _

_Only when you drag me out of bed... _

_Well, I'm sure that can be arranged. I''ll talk to your father about it. _

_What are you going to do, text me every morning? _

_If I have to. You know you mean the world to me sweetie. Now, go eat breakfast. I wouldn't want you to be late for school. Love you. _

_Love you, too. _

Breakfast? I'm not sure what Dad even has in the house. He has to have at least the breakfast essentials, right? I should've checked the fridge and cupboards before now.

I stub my toe in the hallway before I even reach the stairs. Just what I needed, a painful start to the day.

"Bells, is that you?" Dad is in his PJs sitting near the kitchen table, but he's close enough to the stairs to see me.

"Of course it's me, Dad. Who else would it be?"

"You never know. What if you had a secret boyfriend or something?"

"I don't think so. I promise it's just me up there."

Add that to the list of things to worry about. I hadn't told Mom and I hadn't told Dad something I had known for a long time: that my future would not involve a boyfriend.

"So, what would you like for breakfast? I made eggs, sunny side up!"

Ew. I hated sunny side up eggs. Science agreed with me, too, since they had an increased risk of food poisoning. But Dad made this for me, and it's not like I should expect him to know my food preferences. That means slowly eating the sunny side up eggs out of politenes for today, and going grocery shopping to avoid this situation in the future.

"Um, Bells? I just noticed that school is going to be starting in the next 15 minutes. Maybe I should drive you down the road?"

"15 minutes? Let's go then, I can't be late on my first day!"

How are we even suppossed to get parking and figure out where my classes are if I'm going to be late on my first day? What will other students think of me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank my two reviewers, the five favourites and the five followers. It means a lot to me. I'll try to go with longer chapters from now on. This one is still fairly short, but I'll get to a higher word count, eventually. Now, on to the story!

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was going to keep watch at the school entrance. That was the plan. But what if it was all useless? If someone is trying their best to make me blind to the future, why would they even bother with predictable behaviour? What if all of this was pointless? It sure seems like it. Deep breath, Alice. I'm not the only one watching, after all...

"Boo!" Edward appears out of nowhere. Then, he catches me from falling face first into the cement sidewalk. If I were human, I could've broken my nose. But the only thing I was concerned with would have been explaining to a random passerby, or someone watching from a window, how I didn't get a single scratch... I just got really lucky, maybe? Although there was only so much luck I could have before people acted weird. It's why I have to be so careful with my gift in the first place.

"You can't let yourself get distracted, Alice. You can't let your mind wander off to all the unknowns. If I must say it, you must look to the future."

Edward, mind your own business! Tell me to the look to the future again and l swear...

"Geez! Lighten up for a bit. I know Carlisle thought all this might have to do with..."

Watch what you say here, Edward!

"Well you-know-who, but I've been thinking... this probably has nothing to do with them. Something like that just doesn't seem like their style."

I trust Carlisle's judgement. Besides, what do you know about the Volturi's "style"? I think it's not beyond them to be hypocritical. Besides, didn't you say not to be distracted? I think that's a car pulling up now. It looks like...

"I can hear the one guy thinking about her. She's his daughter. I can't hear her." Edward whispers to me softly, in a way intended to prevent humans from eavesdropping.

But... there's something about her. No, no, no. I have to go. I can't stay here. It's not safe.

**Bella's P.O.V. **

Dad keeps telling me it's all going to be fine.

"You're not going be to late, I promise."

But the promise seems half-hearted and without a watch to tell my time, I'm fretting over every second. It's not at all reassuring that there appears to be only two teens at the entrance. They're skipping first period together, aren't they?

Then I see her. My heart shatters into pieces. The girl standing there is so beautiful, it's almost surreal. And the way she looks at me... seems so cold. She thinks I'm looking at the guy standing near her, doesn't she? She hates me already. He whispers something to her, and before I can blink, she's gone. What on earth did he say?

I want to cry, but can't. I force myself not to. I can't cry on my first day of school. Why does the universe have to be so cruel? The first girl I see is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. I would have had an almost impossible chance, anyways. Girls like her don't date girls like me. Her boyfriend is probably the star of the football team. She'd probably laugh if I said anything about my feelings for her, in the best case scenario. This is a small town, and everyone would be gossiping before sunset if they knew. Life in Forks is going to be even harder than I thought it was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's** **note:** I'd like to thank everyone who has followed and favourited the story since the last chapter. Each notification makes me smile. This chapter is even longer than the previous one, so I am making longer chapters like I promised. I also tried out something new with the formatting. Please let me know if you like/dislike it, as I don't want to be annoying! Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I could barely think. I couldn't let the monster in me win. I couldn't blow our cover. What happened? Why was it so hard to run away to the mountains?

How fast did I run? She must have seen me running away. Running away impossibly fast. And...

* * *

_"Welcome back. It's okay, Alice. Everything has been taken care of. Only two humans saw: Charlie and Isabella Swan. Something is peculiar about the girl... but she's human. Charlie dismissed it all as a figment of his imagination, so we shouldn't need to relocate. Not yet, at least. Why did you run away?"_

* * *

That's what Carlisle is planning to say to me. But... Carlisle had changed his mind. The future had changed.

* * *

_No, I won't ask her that. It could be that...but there could be any number of reasons that lead her to run off. I must not be too harsh on her. Since when did she ever disappoint us? I should trust that she'll share when she's ready to._

* * *

Ugh, why did this have to be now? Why did I have to see this? I just need to be alone. I need to think. I need to understand what makes Isabella Swan so peculiar because even the thought of that girl makes it almost impossible to think. It was almost impossible to control myself, and that shouldn't have ever happened.

* * *

_"I'm going to go look for Alice."_

_"Are you sure that's a wise idea, Edward?"_

_"Of course it is, Jasper! I can read her mind. We can talk about it. We come back home. Problem solved!"_

_"Even a mind-reader doesn't always know what's best. You know that. You need my help."_

_"Yeah, yeah. You're the strategist, I get it. But do you have to brag about how awesome you are in your thoughts?"_

_"Yes, I do. Because I know you hear me, and I know it's effective."_

_"You also know how I feel about this, so please just cut it out."_

_Edward sighs in exasperation. "Okay, you win!"_

_Jasper smiles in triumph. "I rarely surrender. Do your best to remember that."_

_It was a warning that felt out of place. _

* * *

So that means Edward and Jasper are going to come looking for me. I just have to take a deep breath and remind myself I'm in control. Because I am in control. I'm not in denial. Even if I am in denial, I'll be fine. Someone will snap me out of it. Someone is going to explain to me what makes Isabella Swan so peculiar. Someone is going to explain why I can't get that girl out of my head.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

But she really is gone. Was she ever realy there? Maybe she was just an illusion. A daydream. That's less heartbreaking than knowing she's real and she'll never feel the same way.

Dad blinked his eyes a few times. He rolled down the window and squinted.

"Um...Bells? Are my eyes playing tricks on me? I thought I saw a girl standing over there when we were driving up here."

I force myself to keep a neutral expression. I shake my head. Dad nods back.

"I should probably get my eyes tested soon. My eyesight isn't what it used to be. Maybe I need glasses, or something."

We were still parked. I still had my seatbelt on. I should be running into the school, but my curiousity got the best of me instead. Forks was a small town. Did we even have doctors? Or specialists? Or anything like that?

"Um, Dad? Forgive me if my question sounds kind of silly, but..."

"You're going to ask who I would see, aren't you?""

I nod, slowly. Was this a stupid question to ask?

"We aren't in the middle of nowhere, Bella. I mean, we kind of are, but we have stuff. We have a hospital. We have a few grocery stores and diners. Forks also has the most awesome police chief there is!" Dad winks at me.

A bit better than the middle of nowhere, I guess. But it still wasn't the most exciting place on Earth to live.

"I almost forgot that you have a life here."

It was all I could think of. It was all I could say. I was starting to feel the loneliness of Forks. The pouring rain around me felt fitting. This place wasn't like Phoenix. This place didn't have Mom. But I had to suck it up. It has too late to go back now. I couldn't stand to break Dad's heart either, even if we weren't that close.

"You''ll find one here, Bella. I'm sure you will. You just have to open that car door and try. I'm not the greatest at motivational speeches, but I'm here for you. I'm your Dad, and I'm going to do my best to support you."

A slight smile formed on my lips, I couldn't help it. What a sweet thing to say. "I love you, Dad!" and I reached across to give him a hug. The seatbelt stretched and came back at me. It hurt.

"I love you too, Bells. Now, go on. Make me proud, and have a good day at school."

I unbuckle my seatbelt. I grab my backpack on the floor. I open the car door.

I almost hit this guy, who is standing there awkwardly. He didn't even flinch, which is peculiar. If I was standing there I would have flinched, at the very least. Even thinking about being hit with a car door is painful. Why didn't he flinch?

He's also the guy that whispered to the daydream girl. He matters to her, somehow. It's the people we like that make us run away as fast as we can go. Unless he's just a jerk. Running away from creepy guys who invade your persnal space is also a possibility. Afterall, he's awfully close to Dad's car. So close I almost hit him with the car door.

He's staring at me. He's smiling at me. Maybe I should just run into the school and try to ignore this guy for the rest of my life.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan. It's nice to meet you, Bella."

How does he know my name? Why is this guy standing outside my car door?

I take a deep breath, but I try to be as subtle as possible. Don't show the fear that I feel. Don't punch him. It would be a bad first impression. I can't get suspended on my first day. Remember, Forks is a small town. Gossip spreads like wildfire.

Why isn't Dad doing anything? He just made that speech about being there for me...

"Edward, what a surprise. You really shouldn't stand around in parking lots. You could get seriously injured, you know. And I have a feeling it's a bit off-putting for my daughter to almost slam the car door into you."

Not what I expected, but at least it's something. Thanks, Dad.

Now I'm going to ask the question that I'm hesitant to know the answer to. I have to know, though, so I have to ask.

"How do you know my name?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Sorry I left on a cliffhanger last time. I'll try not to do it that often. Once again, I'd like to thank my followers, favourite, and reviewers. On to the story!

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I tap my foot on the ground. Each second that passes gets to me. Why aren't you explaining yourself? Why in the world do you know my name? Why were you standing outside the car?

He smiles, awkwardly. He shrugs. "I thought Mr. Swan would have mentioned me. I'm sorry I frightened you."

I glance in my Dad's direction. "Oh, Bells."

He shrugs and sighs. Whatever he forgot to tell me, it has dawned on him. I can see the regret in his face.

"I had the perfect opportunity to tell you, too. I could have... well, I guess I can't change the past."

I try my best to keep a calm, neutral expression. This shouldn't be that much of a deal, right? But it does feel like a big deal. And I'm grinding my teeth while trying to avoid saying something I'll regret. Remember, take a deep ... stay calm. Somehow.

Dad's tapping his foot and fidgeting with his empty coffee mug .

"So, we really aren't in the middle of nowhere. We actually have a great hospital here in Forks. And Edward's father is a highly-qualified doctor that likes living here. Less cramped than a big city, he said. Nice place to raise a family, apparently. Of course I agree, Forks is a wonderful place. It's understable why he likes it here and..."

Charlie looks at Edward. It's probably dawned on him that it's somewhat awkward to talk about other people's parents in front of them.

"I'll tell my father that you think so highly of him. I'm sure he'll be beaming with pride. He really does like what he does here in Forks. Anyways, I have to say it's much more interesting here compared to Alaska. Less snow, more rain. It's comfortable outside most of the time, not freezing cold or sunburn hot."

Alaska? Not that I've ever been there, but wouldn't anywhere be better than Alaska? Forks must be a million times better, even if it's not the greatest place on Earth. Also, I can't help but notice that Edward talks like an adult. He makes friendly conversation while sounding so formal and insufferably polite. He's probably someone who answers every question in class and can be late without a teacher being all that concerned. Which reminds me...

"I thought that I'd make it on time, but I'm probably super late to class right now, aren't I?"

Another smile. "I suppose so, but not by much. Only about 15 minutes or so. I guarantee you that half the school is still trying to feel awake."

I shrug. I'm trying to reassure myself that everything will be okay by acting like nothing is bothering me at all. "Are you one of the many who happen to be sleep deprived?"

Surprisingly, he nods. "I suffer from severe insomnia. It's almost like I've forgotten how to sleep like a normal human being."

I laugh. "Isn't that relateable?" But then I look at Edward and realize that wow, my words were really insensitive. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that when this is probably something that's really hard for you to deal with."

Edward just fidgets with his hands. If I was in his shoes, I'm not sure what I would say back.

"We should probably go inside. Want to go together? I can help you find the office, you'll need to go there to get your timetable and a tour of the school. At least if they do the same thing for you as they did for me."

He decided to change the topic, which is a good idea, even if it doesn't resolve the awkwardness betwren us. It's actually a really kind offer, too. So I nod, and force myself to give a slight smile.

"Okay, then. Go ahead and I'll try my best to follow you."

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I jump off a cliff. It's something that could have killed me if I were human, but with this cursed gift, it's just enough of a shock to force me to think of something else. Someone else, other than that girl. If my vision of Edward and Jasper coming to look for me is correct, that means her name is lsabella Swan.

Isabella Swan seems so human. So I should be able to glimpse into her future. But I cannot. It's simply impossible, and it's absolutely infuriating. How could a human have this kind of ability? Nothing about this situation makes sense. At least my mind is clear enough to think logically now.

Maybe she simply appears to be human? Afterall, my gift is useless when it comes to werewolves. But she doesn't have that distinctive smell that's plain impossible to miss. Ugh, all of this is so frustrating!

Maybe I should play baseball to try and keep my mind off of things. But I can't play baseball by myself. The weather is not quite good enough for that anyways. It may be pouring rain right now, but there's none of the required thunder and lightning to go along with it.

Should I just wait for Edward and Jasper? It could be hours before they come. And if I go home, without them having to look for me, they'll be a different future. Maybe a future that I like better. And I really want to talk to Carlisle about all this. The urges I had in front of her were the strongest I've had in a long time, and I'm scared what that means for my current capabilities to be around humans at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I'm going to try and follow my first reviewer's suggestion of longer chapters. I know that my last two have reached over 1000 words but I'm going to set a goal for myself to make each new chapter at least 2000 words. I would also like to apologize for the delay in updating. I will try to update frequently, but unfortunately life has a tendancy to get busy and in the way. That said, I'm in love with this story and want to do it justice. I have every intention of finshing it eventually and I promise not to leave people waiting forever. As always, I'd like to thank my readers, reviewers favourites, and followers. Now, on to the story!

* * *

**Bella**

Edward strolls up to the massive two doors at the entrance. It gives this unexpected and intimidating feel to what should be a cozy small town high school. "Hey Edward, how big is this school, exactly?"

He pushes through the door and waits for me. Then, after a few steps forward into the school itself, he decides to answer me.

"I don't have an exact answer to such a vague question. If you mean the amount of square feet or the exact number of students, maybe you should ask someone at the office. They might know."

Edward has a point. Why should I expect some random guy to know all these oddly specific details? Most people don't care about that sort of thing. I do, but... focus. I'm walking the hallways of an unfamiliar environment. I can't sleepwalk through these valuable directions and get lost later. I have to pay attention.

A flurry of colour on the one wall in the corner catches my eye. There are pictures I can hardly make out. Bunches upon bunches of flowers.

"What's that, over there?" I can't help it. Curiousity always gets the best of me.

Edward looks at me solemnly. "All of this is a memorial to Rachel Black. She was murdered recently, and the whole school's been greiving. Obviously, her older brother Jacob is taking this the worst. He hasn't been to school in weeks."

Rachel and Jacob Black? I felt like a truck had hit me, then and there. I know these people. And I didn't know. Why didn't I know? Dad should have told me this stuff, but he didn't. Why? I felt like crumbling to my knees. Instead, I just freeze on the spot. I can't move. I can barely think. All I can do is feel these overwhelming emotions.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

I take several deep breaths. Finally, I manage to force myself to say: "No, I'm not." I'm not okay. How could I be okay?

Edward stares at me anxiously.

"Did you know the Blacks?"

Tears run down my cheeks. I just can't keep it in anymore. I'm in the middle of a high school hallway, and I'm standing here sobbing. On my first day of school, no less. I'm absolutely embarrassed that this is happening, and then I'm mad at myself. Why do I keep thinking about myself and being so selfish? Rachel Black is dead and I didn't even know. How could I think about anything else?

Edward stares at me. He probably doesn't have any idea how to help. How could he?

"Isabella, we have a school social worker. Do you want me to go get her?"

I still can't move. I still can't speak. I don't know if anything or anyone can help fix this. Murder? How could someone take the life of such an angel? How dare they. Are they still out there? Why didn't I know?

"I'm going to go to the office. I''ll try to get help ASAP, okay?"

I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want him to stay either. Maybe the office would just call Dad. Dad could give answers, couldn't he? He's the police chief, he has to know what happened. He wouldn't spare a moment if there was injustice surrounding us. But she's still gone. I never got to say goodbye. How could she be dead? How could she be dead? How could she be dead? I can't take it, and I fall to the floor.

I hear steps footsteps coming towards me. A young woman, probably in her mid-thirties, walking with Edward. I overhear their words. How could I not? It's not like they are even trying to hide the fact that they are talking about me.

"Miss Green, she's over there. I'm not sure why she's crying. I think she knew the Blacks somehow."

Then I see her smile and even though I hate everything about this, she seems so warm and welcoming at the same time. "Isabella Swan, I'm Miss Green. I'm the school social worker. Usually, we go through a refferal process, but I think can both agree that these are special circumstances?"

I still have tears running down my face, albeit much more slower. I feel like I'm on fire and it's painful to cry what's left. It takes forever to move even a tiny bit, but I finally force myself to nod.

"I think it would be for the best if we went to my office. That way, we can talk more privately." Miss Green stops looking at me and turns her attention to Edward. He obviously gets the message, as he leaves without the slightest hesitation.

"I... I can't move. It's like I'm frozen."

"You're probably in shock, dear. Or overwhelmed. I'm not sure, because I'm not you, but I'm hoping that maybe we''ll be able to figure out a plan, maybe work through some things together, help you cope. But right now, we need to focus on the present. I'm not saying it's easy and it might feel like one of the hardest things to do right now, but you should try your best to stand up. Take one step after another. Do you think you can do that?"

I gulped. I wanted to say no, it was impossible, but I didn't know what Miss Green would say to that. I didn't want t disapoint her, or disappoint myself. I honestly wanted to try my best. Even though it seemed like it should be easy, Miss Green was right. This was hard. This was shocking and overwhelming. And even though I'm not really the touchy-feely type, maybe Miss Green will be able to help me. Because it feels like I'm frozen in time and I can't believe that Rachel is dead and I am supposed to deal with all of this somehow. I'm not sure how.

I force myself, with all of my will-power, to just stand up. It's hard as ever to just keep standing. I feel like I'm constantly about to fall. Why is this so hard? I'm just trying to stand up. But I keep thinking of Rachel... all these unanswered questions and all this anger and sadness and pain... it makes me feel like I should just stay on the floor. This isn't Phoenix. This is Forks. How could something so tragic happen here? In a safe town in the middle of nowhere? When my Dad is the police chief and nothing goes unnoticed? How could such a sweet, innocent girl that was the only girl willing to open up to a shy and an awkward girl like me when I was only here during summers and was so lonely and desperate for a friend... how could someone who lives sunshine and warmth and positivity be gone? How could the world be that cruel of a place?

I choke back tears. I somehow manage to keep standing, even though I feel absolutely awful. Stay in the present, take one step after another. Just one step. Then another step. Another step after that. I'm doing it, even though it's hard. It's mentally exhausting, as well. I just want all of this to stop. I want to go home with Dad and find out that this is just some prank or something, even though that doesn't make any sense at all. I want answers, because Edward did not fill in all these terrible blanks in my mind and I need to know.

"You're doing great, sweetie" Miss Green says. 'Sweetie' reminds me of Mom. The text she sent this morning but seems like ages ago.

_First day of school! Excited, sweetie? Let me know how everything goes when you get back, k?_

All of it felt like another punch to the gut. How could I ever explain just how terrible today has been? The day isn't even over and I feel even more heartbroken than I could have ever imagined. I thought my worst obstacle would be homesickness, not my only friend from Forks dead.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

So many things have changed. I can feel it. Incomplete, one-sided visions overwhelm me. It's infuriating and heartbreaking at the same time. I still can't see that girl Isabella Swan, but I see something else that frightens me.

_Edward and a werewolf. Violations of the treaty, but it's blurry. Unclear where it matters. Those... mutts. They make me want to scream the most unladylike harsh language known to humanity. Meanwhile, Edward does nothing._

Seriously? Even though Edward isn't the smartest guy in existence, he would not be that weak. He's not that stupid, just a bit impulsive and irrational at times. But what in the world could be a reasonable explanation for the bits and pieces of the future that I saw? There has to be a reason for Edward's inaction, but nothing jumps out at me like it should. Ugh! This whole day has just been getting worse and worse. Everything was fine until Isabella Swan showed up. Why she can't just go away and leave my head alone?

Deep breaths. I need to stay in control of myself. This hike in the middle of nowhere and cliff-diving isn't solving any problems. What I need to do is talk to Carlisle, because he understands the irrational, and he has much better self-control than I do. So I should just go home. It's not like the girl can haunt me there, anyways. I just really need to get my mind off of her. Stop thinking of her so much. Obviously, my current mindset is not just going to magically fix itself. Nothing that I have tried so far has worked, and I need to be realistic. I hate being vunerable, and I hate to admit it, but I need Carlisle's help more than ever right now. This is urgent and nessecary and a total pain in the neck.

* * *

"Alice?"

There is visible concern in his voice, and it makes me feel something that I don't experience all that often. Of course, Carlisle always cares about me, but it reminds me of long ago. When I depended on his incredible strength to get me through my urge for human blood, all those years ago. The urges are different now, but it has been so long since I have been this desperate.

"I need to talk to you. I need your help, Carlisle."

Carlisle nods. "Of course. I'm always here for you, you know."

I smile, just briefly. The pain and frustration and everything is still there, but I'm relieved that Carlisle will help me work through it. "I know that I can't remember my human life, but I would like to say that I think you are the best Dad I could ever wish for."

Carlisle just stares in silence, with a slight grin on his face. That's enough of a reaction for my words to be worthwhile. I'm not sure what he might say in return, it's a compliment of such magnitude and Carlisle is always so humble.

"Alice, I can tell that something is clearly bothering you. Did something happen? You seemed frustrated but you were still hopeful this morning. That's changed. Your feelings appear to be much more complicated at the moment. Is there anything in particular that you would like to talk about?"

I sigh. I nod. "There's a lot I could talk about, actually. I've been very frustrated ever since I met that girl. She's the new girl, and she's human. She messes up my visions. Edward can't even read her mind. Her name is Isabella Swan."

Carlisle just sits there, taking in every word. It's like we're both in a trance of some kind.

"It's intriguing that a human could hold that much power. It's a miracle that a human is able to defend themselves from such gifts. If it was anyone but my own two children who experienced such things, I probably would have concluded that it would be impossible for a human to have such an ability."

My eyes lifted in disbelief. "So, you think that Isabella Swan is a miracle?"

Carlisle nodded. "A peculiar miracle, yes. We must protect her. If another vampire could figure out the kind of power she has, she could very well be turned and used for her newborn strength."

I gasped. "I never thought about it like that. If anything, I was getting to the point where her quote-on-quote power made me think..." I gulped and stared at Carlisle, fearing his reaction. It likely wouldn't be good. "I had destructive urges that I haven't had in a long time. If we must protect her from others, I'm not sure I can do that. I think it's best that I stay as far away from her as possible. For her own good."


End file.
